shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord assembles his Legion
This is how The Overlord assembles his Legion goes in Retribution Beginning. then see King Sombra King Sombra: One day, you will see! I will defeat Mac Grimborn and his friends! evilly They will pay for stealing my kingdom! he disappears as we cut with Lord Zedd in Kaon as he hears SkekUng's voice SkekUng: Psst, Zedd! Lord Zedd: It is Lord Zedd, and what is it now? SkekUng: I just want to make sure you can see my sculpture. at it rolls his vision as he turns back to is lines and groans when he suddenly disappears as SkekUng also disappears. We then see black smoke as we cut to the Dark Island as Zedd, SkekUng and Sombra arrive sees Zedd and SkekUng King Sombra: Lord Zedd! Lord Zedd: A unicorn? SkekUng See? He gets it. rolls his eyes King Sombra: Sombra, King of the Crystal Empire, or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place! down Why did you summon me? What do you want?! SkekUng: We did not bring you here! We thought you freed us from Kaon! King Sombra: Kaon? Whoever pulled you from there must be someone very powerful indeed. hear a laugh as the smoke reveals to be the Pony of Shadows due to their surprise King Sombra: The Pony of Shadows? You have returned? Why did you bring us here? see the Overlord The Overlord: He didn't. walks up as the Pony of Shadows disappears The Overlord: I did. I go by many names, but you may call me... Overlord. King Sombra and Lord Zedd: gasp King Sombra: The Overlord? Lord Zedd: I thought you were just a legend. Pony of Shadows appears Pony of Shadows: I heard of you. SkekUng: Who? approach the Overlord The Overlord: I assure you, I am very real, and you have all been brought here as a part of my plan to defeat the Ninja and Princesses once and for all. evilly SkekUng: My apologies, but I have not heard of an overlord? The Overlord: I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear in the heart of one so corrupted. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order. a purple ball to Zedd as he eats it and grows strong kisses his staff Lord Zedd: The Overlord is ancient and extremely powerful. He did create the Stone Army from an indestructible material. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. Pony of Shadows: I have also heard of the First Evil. The "Golden Master". The Overlord: I fought against my archnemesis, the First Spinjitzu Master, and our never-ending battle was glorious. King Sombra: Ha! Until the First Spinjitzu Master divided Ninjago in two. The Overlord: Yes, until I used Garmadon to shift the balance. SkekUng: Indeed. The Overlord: Now, I was watching you being defeated four puny alicorns and Ninja warriors. Do you know why they always defeat you? Pony of Shadows begins to speak, but King Sombra interrupts King Sombra: Because they cheat! Lord Zedd: Because they are annoyingly lucky! SkekUng: Because they trick! The Overlord: It is because they work together! Where one is weak, another is strong. Thus unified, unstoppable! We can use that against them. King Sombra: What are you suggesting? The Overlord: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, Ninjago and Equestria will be ours! Pony of Shadows objects Pony of Shadows: I don't do "ours". I only do mine. disappears he reappears and challenges the Overlord Pony of Shadows: I'' will take over Canterlot on my own, and ''I will destroy anyone who gets in my way! The Overlord: Such confidence. Go! Try to take Canterlot. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me! Pony of Shadows: And if I refuse this deal? The Overlord: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned. Pony of Shadows: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. continues his speech Overlord is annoyed Pony of Shadows: I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm— then sends him away Overlord begins to leave The Overlord: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together. leaves as Zedd and Sombra look at each other